If Only You Knew
by xxTwilightHSMxx
Summary: Gabriella Montez has been best friends with Troy Bolton since they met at the ski lodge last year. She likes him, but he's clueless. Will she do anything to get him to notice her?


A/N I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters. This is my first one-shot. Please read and review. Tell me what you think.

Gabriella was currently sitting in homeroom doodling in her notebook. She was at the moment, very bored. Miss. Darbus was going on about some production she had see over the weekend while the class was bored. Gabi's best friend Troy Bolton was talking to his best friend Chad Danforth. Troy and Gabi have been friends since she starting coming here last year. Troy was the Basketball captain and most popular kid in school. Every girl wanted him. She really wanted to be more than friends with him, but she knew he wouldn't like her that way. She was just a beautiful nerd.

" Class I want you…" At that moment there was a knock on the door. The door opened, and a shy looking kid came walking in.

" Sorry I'm late. I'm new here. I couldn't find my locker," the kid said.

" It's fine. Just don't let it happen again. Please take the empty seat next to Miss. Montez in the back" Miss. Darbus replied. The kid walked towards the back of the room and took a seat.

" Hey, I'm Gabriella. But my friends call me Gabi" Gabi said looking up from her notebook.

" I'm Zack. I came from West High" he replied.

Miss. Darbus went back to lecturing while everyone turned to Gabi and the new kid. Whispers shot out:

" Wow, he's really cute"

" He's really lucky to be talking to her. Troy's not going to like this"

" Looks like Troy has some competition"

Everyone knew that Troy liked Gabriella. Everyone except Gabriella. Just like everyone one knew Gabriella liked Troy. But Troy. There were really clueless.

" Cool. Sit with meet at lunch, and I'll introduce my friends to you" Gabi said while checking him out. He had brown hair, green eyes, and a very toned body. But he was nowhere as cute as Troy.

"Sure. Hey, do you know anyone from the basketball team? I want to try out," Zack asked as he was looking at his schedule.

" Yea, my friend Troy is the captain of the team. Ask him" Gabi replied, putting her books away.

Troy turned his head towards Brie and Zack at the mention of his name. Why was he talking to Brie? He better not be thinking of talking Brie away from him. Wait- Brie wasn't even his. He thought. I don't even have the guts to ask her out cause I'm too scared too.

Homeroom bell rung and everyone took off towards their classes. Troy walked up to Gabi and Zack.

" Hey Brie" Troy said while checking her out. She looked really nice today. He thought. Not that she doesn't always but today was different. She had a yellow tanktop on and stonewash jeans. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders with a yellow headband in it.

" Hey Troy. What's up?" she replied.

"Just wanting to know if we are still on for the movie at your house today" Troy replied.

" Yea, totally. Hey, this is Zack. He's new from West High. He wants to try out for the Wildcats basketball team," Gabi said smiling while looking over at Zack.

"Hey, sure. Come by the gym around 11. We are normally running drills then" Troy replied forcing a smile.

" Cool. See you later Gabi" Zack said swing his bag over his shoulder. " Troy" He added.

"Well I'll see you at lunch Troy" Gabi said walking away, not wanting to be late for Latin.

"Yea. See you" Troy, said quietly after her.

Lunchtime came quite quickly. Gabi was sitting with Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay talking about the subject of Troy.

" Do you think I should make Troy jealous?" Gabi asked while chewing on her sandwich.

" That's a great idea. I mean the boy's totally clueless to the fact that you like him," Taylor said looking up from her Calculus textbook.

"Yea, but who can she get that good enough to make him jealous?" Sharpay said, while playing with her nails.

" How about that new kid. Zack, I think it is. She's already pretty friendly with him" Kelsi stated not looking up from her sheet of music she was currently working on.

" Kelsi you're a genius. He's perfect," Sharpay yelled while hugging Kelsi.

"Great, so what do I do? Flirt with him when Troy's around." Gabi said glancing over at Troy and his friends and smiled. He flashed her the famous Bolton grin.

" Yea. And will get Zack in on the plan. Hey, here he comes now" Sharpay said.

" Hey Gabi, what's up?" Zack asked her sitting down next to her.

" Just talking. Hey, do you think you can make my friend jealous?" Gabi replied.

" Of course. With Troy, it will be easy" Zack stated.

" Hey, how did you know it was Troy?" Gabi asked.

" Come on. Anybody with a brain can tell you that. Look at the chemistry between you guys. He was so jealous earlier in homeroom with me just talking to you" Zack said stating the obvious.

" I wish" Gabi muttered. " So you will help me?"

" Of course. When do we start?" Zack asked, finishing his lunch.

" Tomorrow morning. Right before homeroom" Gabi replies throwing his food away.

" Got ya" He replied.

When the school day ended, Gabi went home to get ready for Troy. She fixed her room and changed into short shorts and a black tank top. The door of her balcony opened as she had just sat on her bed striking a couple of poses for Troy with her back toward him. Troy looked at her and gulped. How can she look so innocent yet so seductive at the same time he thought.

"Hey Brie" he said breaking her out of thought.

" Hey, Troy. What movie do you want to watch?" she replied, getting off the bed and swaying her hips as she walked closer to him.

" Umm, doesn't matter. You pick" he replied, trying not to look at her hips.

" Ok. How about Rent?" She said.

"Sure." He replied taking a seat on her small couch in her room. Gabi put it in her DVD player and took a seat next to Troy.

During the movie, Troy was taking glances at Gabi. Gabi, seeing this, decided to have some fun.

" So Troy, is there any reason why you're staring at me? I'm mean, is there something on my face?" Gabi asked putting her hands to her face.

" Of course not. You're perfect. You always look beautiful," He said.

" Thanks Troy. So then why?" She wanted to get her point across.

" Well, I'm looking for the perfect moment when your busy watching the movie, to tickle you." Troy replied.

" Oh ok." Gabi said laughing. She turned her attention back to the T.V. She was still watching Troy from the corner of her eye though.

" Like this" Troy said, lunching at her and pinning her down to the floor with him straddling her.

"Say Troy Bolton is the hottest guy in the world and that I'm your best friend" he said, while moving his hands around her waist.

" No way. You're not that hott. Zack is way better. But you are my best friend though" she replied, poking him in the stomach.

"Say it, or ill never let you go" He stated with a look of triumph of his face.

"Hey, you can't do this" Gabi said giggling.

" Why not?" He replied cockily.

" Because it's cheating. You're stronger than me," she said.

" So, it gives me a advantage. I can protect you" Troy said while looking her in the eye.

" Troy… from whom?" she cried exasperated.

" Guys, especially that new kid. Zack, I think his name was" Troy replied his face leaning closer to her.

" Zack, please. He's so nice" Gabi replied, her face unconsciously coming closer to him as well.

" Well, I want to make sure" he replied. They both continued to look at each other till they heard a person clear their throat. They got off each other and blushed like mad.

" So what, was I interrupting?" Gabi's mom asked, grinning at the two.

" Oh, umm we were just wrestling. Right Troy?" Gabi replied, still beat like a tomato.

"Yea. Umm, so I think I should go. It's getting late. Bye Brie, Miss. Montez" Troy said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He walked out the door, down the stairs, and out the front door.

"So, it was just wrestling huh?"Gabi's mom asked, still grinning.

"Yes, well… ok it started to turned into something more but Troy will never like me. I'm not good enough for him," Gabi said sadly.

" Maij, he is. Look at the way he looks at you. He's head over heals for you. He's just scarred to ask you out" Her mother replied.

" Mom, I'm going to go to bed. See you in the morning" Gabi said getting into bed.

" Ok, Maij. Goodnight" her mom said, kissing her daughter on the forehead. Gabi turned out the lights and fell asleep.

Gabriella woke up the next morning and took a shower. She had to look extra special today because of her Troy getting jealous plan. She picked out low riser jeans and a black halter-top. She added a necklace, a bracelet, and a pair of earrings. She blow-dried her hair and curled it. She added black eyeliner and lipgloss. Gabi went down stairs and greeted her mom.

" Good morning, mom" Gabi said, getting a poptart for breakfast.

" Morning Mija. You look nice," her mom said looking at her daughter's outfit.

"Thanks. Sorry mom got to run. See you later" Gabi said kissing her mother's cheek and slinging her bad over her shoulder.

" Bye, Mija" Gabi's mom said. Gabi walked out the door and drove to school. She went towards her lockers. She found Zack standing there.

" Hey Zack. Ready for the plan?" Gabi said opening her locker.

" Yea. When Troy comes I'll start flirting with you ok?" Zack replied scanning the room for Troy.

"Ok. Hey, here her comes now. Start flirting" Gabi said, leaning closer to Zack.

"So, Gabi. You look really beautiful today" Zack stated leaning closer to her.

"Thanks" Gabi replied giggling. Troy saw this and came up to them.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Troy said, looking disdainfully at Zack.

"Nothing much. I was just telling Gabi that she looks really beautiful today" Zack replied, trying to hold back a laugh.

" Yea, well I think you can let go of her now. Its homeroom time" Troy replied eyeing Zack closely.

" Sure. Come on Brie. Let go" Zack said, using that nickname just to piss off Troy.

" Hey, that's my nickname for Gabriella. And only mine" Troy said, pissed and hurt at the fact that Brie would let someone else call her that.

" Come down man. You act like she's your girl. She's not," Zack said wanting to see Troy drip with jealously.

" So what. She's my best friend and always with be" Troy said angrily, stepping closer to Zack.

" Come on guys. Let's to homeroom" Gabi said separating the two. They all walked to homeroom and sat down. Troy kept looking back at Gabi and Zack flirt. Everyone else was noticing it too. They were surprised that Troy hadn't killed Zack yet.

"Hey, Don't worry about it man. Maybe she's trying to get you jealous" Chad said glancing at the two in the back.

" Please, Gabi's not like that. She must like him for real. I knew I never had a chance with her. She's way better than I am. I mean look at her; she's the prettiest girl in school. She can have anybody. Why would she want me?" Troy said sadly.

" Troy, your crazy. Every girl wants you" Chad said stating the obvious.

" Not her. And she's the one that matters" Troy replied, looking again at the two in the back. They were now whispering closely. Troy buried his head in his hands. Gabi seeing this turns to Zack.

" Hey, do you think this is working?" Gabi asked a grinning Zack.

" Of course. Did you see his face? He's pissed and sad. It's definitely working" Zack replied glancing over at Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi. They smiled.

" I hope so" Gabi replied.

Lunchtime came quickly for the Wildcats. Gabriella sat with Zack and the girls while Troy sat with Chad and their team.

" So Brie, want to go on a date Friday?" Zack asked smirking at Troy who was looking their way and listening.

Gabi playing along responded, " Um I don't know. What about Troy? I don't want to hurt him. I think he likes me"

" So, he pathetic. Like the way he follows you around. Ditch him" Zack, said grinning at Troy's teary face.

" I guess you right" she replied. They left the table and walked out of the cafeteria. Troy silently cried till Chad walked up too him.

" Dude what's wrong?" Chad asked. Chad never saw him cry. Only once when his mother died two years ago.

" Zack and Brie were talking and he told her to ditch me, that I was pathetic and that she knew I like her already." Troy replied quietly.

" Hey, it's ok. I'll talk to her. I'll see you later. Bye" Chad said wanting to know the meaning for this.

" Bye" Troy said.

Chad was pissed and went in search of Gabi and Zack. He found them standing next to her locker.

" Gabi, what the hell? Why are you doing this to Troy?" Chad said angrily.

" What are you talking about? I would never hurt him. I like him. Everyone knows that except him" Gabi said sadly.

"Then why did this guy call him pathetic?" Chad asked, pointing at Zack.

" We are trying to get him jealous dude" Zack responded.

" Why? He already likes her" Chad stated.

" Yea, but he won't make a move. So I figure if I flirt with Gabi, I'll piss him off enough, then he'll ask her out" Zack replied grinning.

" But it didn't work. He's crying because of this. He thinks he's not good enough for you Gabi" Chad said to Gabi.

" Then please help us out and get Troy to come after me" Gabi said softly.

" Ok. But it better work. I never see Troy cry," Chad said quietly.

The next day, Gabi tried to talk to Troy, but he didn't want to hear it.

" Gabi, please it's obvious that your boyfriend doesn't want you talking to me. So please just go." Troy said softly turning away from her.

" But…"

" Just go" Troy said again.

" Ok…" Gabi turned around and walked away. Chad tried talking to him but he didn't want to hear it.

" Chad she doesn't like me. She's with Zack. Its over let it go" Troy cried furiously to his friend.

" It's not true. She's trying to make you jealous. She told me," Chad cried frustrated, trying to get this across to Troy.

" Yea ok." Troy replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

" You don't believe me? Follow me." Chad stated. Troy reluctantly followed Chad. They stopped outside the chemistry classroom. They heard voices.

" So Gabi, how's the plan going?" Sharpay asked.

" Not so good. He won't talk to me. I told you guys. He doesn't like me" Gabi said softly.

" He doesn't catch on quick" Zack put in. Troy looked at Chad bewildered. Chad only grinned.

" He's bound to catch on that your only trying to make him jealous. I mean Zack's cute, but no one can top Troy Bolton. He's just so hott," Taylor added. Chad frowned at what his girlfriend just said. Troy only grinned.

" Thanks guys" Zack said sarcastically. They all laughed.

"Well we have to go. See you later Gabi." They all exited the room, and walked down the hall smiling, knowing that Troy was listening to the conversation. It was set up. Chad left as well. It's now or never. Troy told himself. He walked in the room and walked over to Gabi.

"Hey Brie." Troy said quietly.

"Hey." She said back.

Want to talk?" He asked motioning the chair.

"Sure." She replied, sitting down next to him.

" So, why didn't you just tell me?" Troy asked softly.

" Because I knew you would never like me. I'm just your best friend, the nerd. I'm not good enough for you." Gabi responded.

"Brie, I like you for you. How can you say that? Your beautiful, smart, funny, kind, caring, a good friend, and your just perfect. That's the only way to describe you" Troy said lifting up Gabriella's face gently.

" Thanks Troy. I like you a lot too." She replied looking into his eyes.

" I actually love you Brie" Troy said, barely audible. But Gabi heard it. He leaned closer to her, their faces almost touching.

"I love you too Troy." She murmured. He closed the space between them. It was just as he thought it was going to be. She tasted amazing; chocolate and vanilla. His tongue nibbled on her lower lip begging for entrance. She obliged, and let him explore. Their tongues battled for control. After several moments, they broke apart gasping for air. They rested their foreheads against each other.

" I love you Brie" He murmured.

" I love you too Troy" she replied breathlessly.


End file.
